A resistance change memory with memory cells made of a resistance change material has been proposed in these years. The resistance change memory can be configured without using MOSFET (metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors) for memory cells. Thus, the resistance change memory is expected to be able to enhance integration beyond the conventional trend. Furthermore, the resistance change memory has a configuration facilitating three-dimensional stacking. Thus, the resistance change memory can be expected to achieve a higher degree of integration than conventional memories using the two-dimensional plane alone.
However, three-dimensional stacking needs a technique for ensuring the power of driving a selected cell using a small size switching element.